


Password: Captain America

by wisia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Tony didn’t want to tell Steve the codes to the safe for his spare reactors. It was more that Tony was a little embarrassed. Because how was he supposed to admit that the codes were linked to Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password: Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> Quick write up. Excuse the mistakes.

Password: Captain America

See, it wasn’t that Tony didn’t want to give Steve the codes. He trusted Steve. He really did. After all, Steve had the keys to his highly guarded workshop and only a few people have that. But the codes to his spare reactor? That number was even lower. It was also completely different. True, Tony was terrified of giving that code out. The reactor was his life quite literally. It would be awful if the codes got into the wrong hands, but Tony was reasonable. There would be days he couldn’t get to the reactor himself and why Rhodey had them. It was just that giving the code to Steve would lead to some questions that Tony wouldn’t be able to answer or explain. At least not without getting punched in the face.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony said. He clapped Steve hard on the back, whisking past him to grab a hologram contraption. It was a failed project, but he fiddled with it hoping that Steve would take the hint and get out.

“Tony,” and Tony wasn’t going to look. He really wasn’t, but he did. God, and there it was. That disapproving frown. Steve Rogers, ever their stalwart leader and ultimate guilt tripper. “What if something happens?”

Because naturally Steve was worried about Tony’s suicidal actions to save the world. Or, maybe just in general.

“I got like two people. Three.”

Steve didn’t seem to believe that. His mouth was still stuck in that frown. It felt like a punch to his guts. No one likes making Steve sad.

“Relax,” Tony said. He looked away from those puppy eyes of doom. “If Rhodey isn’t available, I have Pepper. If no Pepper, there’s Happy.”

He knocked the reactor and wow was that a bad idea. Tony coughed. “I’m pretty hardy, Steve.”

Steve’s sharp eyes didn’t missed how Tony winced at that but honestly that was Tony’s own stupidity. He knew better than to knock the reactor that hard. The thing was sturdy, had to be with Tony’s avenging lifestyle but it didn’t make the discomfort any less.

“And if they were all unavailable?” he countered.

“Christ,” Tony said. “Do you want to curse me or something?”

He had it on good authority that speaking on said event usually meant said event happened. Discretely, Tony knocked the counter three times as he skirted a hologram to grab a screwdriver. Which okay was dumb because what was he going to do with a screwdriver and a hologram? The two thing didn’t mesh. Steve didn’t seem to pick up on it.

“What? No!” Steve was horrified at the idea, that he would ever wished harm to someone else. Which, good. Tony was horrified too. Not about the latter really because he wasn’t as wholesome as Steve but about something bad happening to him.

“I just—“

“I got it,” Tony interrupted. “You care because I’m a squishy being in a metal can.”

Steve sighed. “Humor me, Tony. Please.”

And that was exactly what Tony wanted to avoid. “Nope. I told you it’ll be fine.”

Tony was sure. He was a math whiz. The probability of all of his emergency contacts being out of commission was at an all-time low. Steve didn’t look convinced.

“Promise.” Tony smiled his biggest smile.

“Fine. I just…wish you trust us. We’re your team, Tony.”

Of course. Steve had to exit while muttering that underneath his breath. Now that not only slammed into Tony’s guts. It sent him flying into a whole other universe. Massive crushing guilt. Tony opened his mouth to call Steve back, to tell him the password, and it was there on the tip of his tongue. He cringed. No, no he wasn’t. Because how could Tony tell Steve that the codes was Steve’s own birthday and a 1337 speak version of Captain America? Tony’s embarrassment over that far out did his need for an extra contact and Steve’s deeply disappointed blue eyes.

Well, Tony supposed he could change his password. It was probably safer, but he thought about it and decided against it. Everyone would expect him to change it frequently. Daily even. He was a tech guy. Paranoid ran through his veins and all that good stuff. But what people didn’t quite realize is that Tony is also a bit sentiment. A whole lot of sentiment that stuck to the same things if he could. That meant Tony didn’t want to change the codes if he didn’t need to. Besides, Captain America had been his password for so long it seemed wrong to use anything else at this point. Still, like all things in Tony’s life, if it could go wrong, it did.

He scrabbled at his chest, prying the breastplate off. That freaking hurt, and it was rather alarming to see steam rising from him. The reactor and that steam was nestled deep into his chest.

“J,” Tony said, panicked. “Get me Rhodes.”

“I’m afraid he is deployed at the moment.”

“Pepper?”

“Business trip in Ohio.”

“Ohio? Really?” Tony shucked his gauntlets. “Happy?”

“Sir…”

Tony did not like the sound of that at all. “Let me guess. Unavailable?”

“I’m afraid so,” Jarvis replied.

“Seriously?” Tony asked. The pain in his chest burned, and he really needed to get to that reactor. He’ll probably also need to contain the one in him currently. He struggled to walk. Arms steadied him when he nearly stumbled.

“Easy,” Steve said. God, he was warm, so big and comforting. Steve made a very nice blanket.

“You’re very warm, you know that?”

“Tony!” Steve looked scared there.

“Yeah?”

“Your—“ Steve gestured to Tony’s chest. Tony blinked. Did he just? He hated when he lost focus.

“Right,” Tony nodded. “I need…”

“Where’s Rhodes?”

“Somewhere. I don’t know. Come on, let’s go get my heart. I’m missing it.”

“Tony!”

“You’re right, Cap,” Tony slurred. “I do need another, another person.”

“Stay awake, Tony. You can’t fall asleep.”

Tony stared up into Steve’s eyes, wondering when they changed positions. Was Steve really carrying him?

“I won’t. My, my reactor. J can tell you where it is.”

“The code, Tony?”

“07041920 and…and Captain America. In, uh, in voice activation.”

Steve’s startled face was the last thing Tony saw before falling unconscious.

When Tony woke, his mouth was dry as if stuffed with cotton. His chest didn’t seem to hurt anymore, and he was in a very white room. He groaned, eyes closing at the fact. Then, he reopened them again, jerking.

“Steve?”

The man was sitting in the chair next to his bed. Wordlessly, Steve handed him a cup of water which Tony gulped gratefully.

“Thanks.”

Steve hummed and took the cup from Tony. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, chin rested on the fold of his hands.

“My birthday?” he asked innocently.

Tony grimaced. “Please don't punch me.”

“I’m not going to punch you,” Steve said all nice and slow. His smile was blinding. Too blinding. “I’m going to throw you on the mats and—“

“Have your wicked way with me?” Tony shrugged at the look that earned him. “Sorry. I know—“

“You didn’t tell me the codes because you were embarrassed? That’s not acceptable.”

Aw, damnit. That was—Steve’s serious face.

“We could have lost you,” he said. “Because you didn’t—Tony.”

What could Tony say to that?

“You…have them now.”

“Yeah, I do. Just don’t do that again.”

Tony couldn’t promise that, but he could promise something else. “You can have all the codes. All the codes.”

Steve laughed, just a little. “Even the ones that are mine?”

“Is there a better password than you?”

“Yeah. Shellhead.”

And it made Tony’s day to find out that shellhead was Steve’s password to access the shield.


End file.
